


In Your Honor

by FangQueen



Series: HP Rarepair Shorts: Blaise/Draco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closeted Character(s), Closeted Relationship, Gay Bashing, Harry Being an Asshole, Homophobia, M/M, Serpente Amour, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I could’ve just hexed him. I already had my wand out.” “Yeah, well, this felt more satisfying.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, [HP Rarepair Shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/). The challenge consists of 13 prompts, and each fic must be 1000 words or less. I intend for mine to all be within the same verse, and they will be posted in chronological order.
> 
>  **Link to Prompt Table:** [Here](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/3966.html)  
>  **Fic Prompt:** 2\. Slander

“BLAISE!”

Draco’s surprised cry rang shrilly above the clamour as the other students in the corridor similarly gasped and screamed. It took several terrifying seconds for him and Pansy to pry said Slytherin off of his victim, and by the time they did, everyone had already scattered as the sounds of approaching professors met their ears. After the blonde waved off their female companion, letting her know they’d meet up with her later, he tugged Blaise around the corner and towards the exit. The darker boy took a brief moment to glance back and see the Gryffindor being helped to his feet, still managing to scowl through his shattered glasses and all the red streaming from his nose.

Once outside and conveniently hidden by the trees lining the lake, both boys finally stopped to catch their breath. Draco spun around suddenly as if to scold him, but as soon as he caught sight of Potter’s blood splattered across the knuckles of Blaise’s right hand, he instead tsked as he waved his wand and cast a quick _scourgify_ , removing most of it. The rest, his counterpart began rubbing off with his handkerchief. “You know I could’ve just hexed him. I already had my wand out.”

“Yeah, well, this felt more satisfying.”

“I bet...Thanks, though.”

“For what? The fucker deserved it, for calling you that.”

“I reckon I earned it, honestly, after what I’ve called Granger.”

“Hmm.”

An unreadable expression passed over the blonde’s features, which made Blaise furrow his brow. Before he could ask, he offered as an explanation: “So...it was just because of that? Not because of what he said about...you know… _us_?”

“Of course not. I hope you’d know that.” Draco smiled, and so he softened his own features, reaching out with his unbruised hand to wrap his arm around that slender waist and pull him closer. He could sense the resistance, but he also knew there was no one near enough to spot them right now. As he pressed their lips firmly together, he felt his boyfriend’s hands tenderly grip his biceps and squeeze affectionately.

It was Draco who broke the kiss first, to set off on one of his frantic tangents before Blaise could stop him. “I just don't know how he could've...I mean, _I_ haven't talked, ‘least not to anyone but Pansy, and I know you and her haven't, and--”

“He was just being an idiot, as usual. I'm sure it didn't mean anything.”

“But now everyone will think--”

“That we outright denied it, and that he was just being his typical paranoid self.”

“But--”

“Hush.” Their lips met again, and Blaise vowed to use this stolen moment to thoroughly soothe Draco’s every worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
